1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of stringed musical instruments and is more particularly directed to an electric guitar having improved sound and playing characteristics.
2. State of the Prior Art
So-called electric guitars have been known and in popular use for many years. Typically, the instrument consists of a solid body to which is mounted an elongated neck terminating in a head portion. Conventional instruments include a pick-guard surface on the body and a finger board surface extending substantially the length of the neck. The body is partly covered by laminate such as formica which defines the pick-guard surface and is intended to protect the usually wooden body against damage by the sharp edge of the string pick. A bridge is mounted to the body for anchoring by means of a mounting plate. A number of strings at one end, the opposite end of the strings being attached to tuning pegs mounted to the head, such that the strings extend in a flat or somewhat cylindrical plane overlying and spaced from the pick-guard and finger board surfaces. One or more magnetic pick-ups are mounted to the body directly underneath the strings. The pick-ups are connected to an electrical output jack through which the guitar is connected to an electronic audio amplifier and speaker system. Typically, more than one magnetic pick-up is provided, sometimes with switches for selecting any desired combination of pick-ups, together with volume controls for adjusting the relative output of the pick-ups.
The strings extend from the bridge over the pick-guard and finger board surfaces through a transverse nut bar which is grooved to receive each of the strings. The height of the strings is normally adjustable at the bridge end by means of adjustment screws. At the opposite or nut end the strings are supported in overlying spaced relationship to the finger board of the neck by means the nut. The height of the strings above the finger board surface of the neck is determined by the dimensions of the nut. The height of the strings at the nut end is normally not adjustable. A plurality of parallel frets are mounted to the finger board surface and specific notes are produced by touching a particular string to a selected fret so as to thereby set the effective resonant length of the string as measured between the selected fret and the bridge.